


Tender loving care

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Love, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Scars, Showers, Tattoos, Trans Character, Trans Hank Anderson, Weight Issues, belly kisses, belly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Despite all the strides Hank has made on improving his life, he's still struggling with some aspects of himself. Luckily, Connor is there to reassure him that he loves all of him, every aspect of him that makes him human.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Tender loving care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wandering_Support for their wonderful support a few months back. Thank you! 
> 
> The word "fat" is used negatively by Hank when thinking about himself and his own self-esteem issues with his weight. To all my fell fat/chubby peeps, you are beautiful the way you are!

Hank woke up early, a silent alarm set that pinged his watch and woke him with a gentle vibration. It was still dark out, up before the sun. Perfect time of day for Hank to go out and attempt a jog. He'd been trying to get up every day for the last week, sneak out while Connor was still asleep and make it at least once around the block before Connor even noticed he was gone. He'd been doing better about his eating habits and he'd even started going to AA. The main thing Hank felt he had left to do was work on his weight. He wasn't completely out of shape. He could still keep up when chasing down suspects. Not as fast as Connor, but he wasn't left completely in the dust. But he could do better.  
  
He quietly climbed out of bed and snuck off to the bathroom to change into his sweat pants and sweatshirt, before going to the kitchen where his morning breakfast shake was waiting in the fridge. He drank it down and had a glass of water, before filling his water bottle and heading outside. There was a chill in the early morning air and it helped wake Hank up further. He began his jog at a slow pace, not wanting to overdue. He kept up the pace as he made it down the street and around the corner. He picked up the pace as he made it down and around to the next street before coming back around to his street. He was doing better each morning, making it back around to his house a little quicker. So he made another lap, testing himself.  
  
When he came back around to his house after the second lap, Connor was sitting on the front steps. Hank stopped and leaned forward, hands resting on his knees, to catch his breath and also to think of what to say. He'd been trying to keep his workout a secret, to surprise Connor. He'd been so proud of Hank when he'd started cooking meals at home again and when he'd started AA. He wanted Connor to be proud of him, even as he felt ashamed of himself.  
  
"Hank?" Connor asked.  
  
Hank stood and took a long drink from his water bottle. Finally, he stood and made his way over to Connor.  
  
"Sorry. I… I wanted to surprise you," Hank said.  
  
"Surprise me?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yeah. I know I've been doing well with my eating and," Hank made a motion with his hand, trying to encompass everything else he'd been doing better at. "I just… wanted to show you I've been trying."  
  
Connor frowned, as he looked at Hank and Hank felt himself deflate a bit. Fuck, he was stupid. Of course, Connor didn't believe him. Hank didn't believe himself. He knew the real reason he'd been sneaking out of bed to jog around the block alone. He was embarrassed. Ashamed. He was out of shape. He was fat. And he didn't want anyone to see him as he jogged around the block. Not Connor, not the neighbors, not anyone. He especially didn't want them to see him jogging with Connor. The thin, perfect android making the fat, sad, old man exercise. That's what Hank was really worried about.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Hank," Connor said, standing up. "I am proud of you. Of everything you've accomplished. I only wish you didn't feel like you had to hide this from me."  
  
"I know." Hank looked down at his feet. "I'm ashamed."  
  
"Ashamed?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yeah. Ashamed. I mean… look at me, Con. Fat and old and ugly. There's a reason I'm out here jogging in the early morning before anyone else is awake. Why I choose this over going to the gym."  
  
"Hank." Connor stood in front of Hank and placed a hand on his cheek, making Hank look at him. "I love you, Hank. All of you. I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear enough."  
  
"Con, no. You are amazing," Hank reassured. "It's me. My stupid body I'm… struggling with."  
  
"Your body isn't stupid, Hank. It's beautiful."  
  
Hank scoffed.  
  
"I think it is. Because it shows the life you've lived. The struggles you've had." Connor's thumb rubbed along the crow's feet by Hank's eye. "You have lived an amazing and difficult life. Every aspect of your body shows that. Your wrinkles, your laugh lines, your stretch marks. All of it is just another mark that reflects how utterly human you are."  
  
"G-d, I love you," Hank replied.  
  
"I love you, too." Connor leaned in and kissed him. "Let's go inside."  
  
Hank held Connor's hand and followed him inside. Sumo was curled up on the couch and paid them no mind as they walked passed him. Connor led Hank to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the warm water heat up. He then turned to Hank and began to help him strip out of his sweats. He pulled off the sweatshirt first, exposing all of Hank's glorious stomach and chest. He placed his hands on Hank's shoulders and ran them down his arms, over the muscles in his upper arms and down to his thick forearms. He held Hank's hands and pulled each up to kiss each of his knuckles. Next, he ran his hands over Hank's chest, fingers tracing over the patterns of his tattoo. They grazed over the faint scars from Hank's top surgery, faded with age.  
  
As his hands moved to caress Hank's stomach, Connor kneeled down in one fluid movement. He caressed the soft, plump rolls of Hank's stomach. He leaned in and placed kisses along many of Hank's stretch marks. He also placed a kiss against the caesarian scar from when Cole was born. It was also faded with age. Connor kissed along other scars, like the one from when a perp had stabbed Hank with a broken beer bottle.  
  
Next Connor removed Hank's sweat pants, leaving his boxers on. His hands traced along Hank's strong, thick thighs. His fingers trailed along the shamrock tattoo on his left thigh. He leaned down and kissed a scar above Hank's right keen, from when he'd fallen off his bike as a kid and had needed stitches. Lastly, Connor's hands moved down over Hank's strong calves.  
  
He looked up at Hank and smiled. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Come here," Hank said, holding out his hands.  
  
Connor stood and Hank pulled him in, holding him close and kissing him.  
  
"Thank you," Hank said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Hank kissed him again. "Join me?"  
  
Connor nodded. Hank stripped out of his boxers and climbed into the shower. Connor stripped out of his t-shirt and shorts he slept in, leaving him completely naked. He climbed into the shower behind Hank. The water was warm against Hank's skin. Connor grabbed the shampoo and began washing Hank's hair. Hank closed his eyes and left Connor to his ministrations. None of the actions were sexual in nature. It was simply Connor taking care of Hank and Hank allowing Connor to take care of him.  
  
There had been, early on in their relationship, fear on both sides about being intimate together. Connor, who hadn't been decided for sex and didn't even have genitals, had worried that Hank would be disappointed. Hank had been worried, after the whole Eden Club thing, that Connor would expect Hank to want sex when Hank didn't. He'd known he was asexual longer than he'd known he was trans. When they'd both finally confessed their fears, they'd both laughed and snuggled on the couch. They both liked snuggling. Connor loved being held in Hank's strong arms while Hank loved the reassurance of Connor curled up against him.  
  
The shower continued, each taking turns washing the other. Once they were both clean, Connor turned off the water and wrapped Hank into one of his big, fluffy towels. Hank did the same for Connor and they moved to the bedroom to snuggle for a bit before getting dressed.  
  
"If you want to keep working out, I'd love to join you. We can still go out in the morning," Connor said.  
  
"I'll think about it," Hank replied.  
  
Connor smiled and kissed him. Hank held Connor close. He knew whatever he decided, Connor would support him. And that reassurance, that love, eased all of his previous fears and worries. Connor's hands snuck under the towel and around Hank's round middle. His hands were warm as he caressed Hank's skin. Hank smiled and kissed Connor's forehead, content to stay curled in the arms of his love for a little bit longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
